Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rangefinder, and more particularly to a binoculars rangefinder.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional rangefinder allows a user to observe and aim at an object with only one eye, and the other eye must be closed. The user may feel uncomfortable after closing the other eye for a long period.
To solve the problem described above, a binoculars rangefinder is developed such as the binoculars rangefinder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,149,507B2. A user can observe and aim at an object by both eyes through the binoculars. However, the binoculars rangefinder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,149,507B2 uses Abbe-König Prism and thus the optical path extending from the measured object to the reticle of the binoculars and the optical path extending from the reticle to the user's eyes are not coaxial (not in a line).